


Ornaments

by elvirakitties



Series: Christmas 2017 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Inspired by 25 Days of Drawing by MyWitch





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts).



Harry walked through the halls of Hogwarts. He ignored everyone as he made his way to the Infirmary. His Severus was up in there laying in Harry's old bed. He knew that Dumbledore knew he was here and hoped the man was smart enough to stay away from him. He entered through the double doors of the Infirmary and saw Poppy standing there glaring at Severus with her hands on her hip. 

"No, I'm telling you I'm not staying here. When Harry gets here we are going home." Severus was laying down on the bed, covers up to his chin. Harry was willing to bet that his husband had his black robes on.

"No, you need bed rest and plenty of it." Poppy stared at Severus. "You never listen to me when I tell you what to do. I feel like I'm speaking to a wall." 

"I do listen. I just don't heed your advice. I'm fine and I will be going home. Harry and the kids will miss me." 

"You are staying here and getting bed rest. Your kids and Harry can take care of themselves and visit you."

"No, I'm-"

"He is coming home with me. He will get plenty of bed rest." Harry gave Poppy a hard glare as he moved next to Severus' side. He took Severus' hand. "I got our bed all ready for you. No one will bother you." 

"Indeed." Severus gave in to the self-satisfying desire and sent an I told you so look to Poppy. He really wanted to stick his tongue out at her but he didn't want to come off as totally childish. "I'm all set. She made me get back in bed." 

"I see." Harry could see his husband dressed in his black robes. Robes he only wore when he had to be at Hogwarts. 

_______________________________________________________

Harry got Severus settled into their bed. "Want to tell me what happened? Dumbledore gave me the usual run around." 

"How he still has a job is amazing. He put Slytherin and Gryffindor back together for my classes. Draco's son and Longbottom's were in attendance. Let's just say they inherited their parents' potion making skills." 

Harry closed his eyes. As much as he liked Neville, his son was just like him without Neville's gift with plants. Draco's son was a miniature Draco without a personality. If people thought Draco and Harry fought, those two boys had nothing on them. "So how many got hurt besides you?" 

"Just me. I was able to shield them and dismiss them before anything happened. It was after my shield was removed that I got hurt. I thought I got all of the potion but it seems I didn't count on the effect of Longbottom's lack of skill. The mess released itself from the ceiling as I removed the last bit off of the floor." 

"Well, at least you won't be returning until after the holidays." 

"I'm aware. However, how am I going to decorate the tree for our kids?" Severus pouted a bit. Every year he decorated the tree with Harry and their three kids. It was something he never got to do as a child, Harry either. Neither of them did it as adults until they got married. 

"It will work out." Harry gave Severus a kiss. "Now take your nap and when you wake the kids will be back from Draco's and I'm sure on a sugar high." 

"Yes, Lucius and Narcissa arrived there yesterday. I got the letter and meant to inform you last night when I got home." Severus pulled blankets up to his chest. "Harry, I think I want to quit Hogwarts and follow the Malfoys example and get out of Scotland. Dumbledore is senile and I hate working for him." 

"We will discuss it when you wake up. Now sleep or Poppy will have our heads." 

"Fine." Severus knew that Harry would stay in the room as he closed his eyes. He knew Harry wouldn't leave until he actually was asleep. It wasn't because he didn't trust Severus but because he wanted to make sure that Severus didn't start to overthink everything until he wound himself into a tight ball of angst that he would bury. He felt Harry's hand start to rub small circles on his lower back, as he drifted off.

___________________________________________________________

When Severus opened his eyes, Harry and their three kids were in the room with a variety of boxes they had clearly been lugging into the room. "What is going on?"

"Dad said you can't leave the bed so we brought the tree and the decorations to you." Their oldest, who was almost ten, explained. Severus looked at him. His oldest was such a perfect mix of the two of them. He had the black hair of Severus' with the ruly hair from Harry. He had Harry's eyes and nose, for which he was thankful all three received, but his height. His skin was a shade or two darker than his normally pale skin but not as dark as Harry's. He had Severus mother's full lips with almost perfect teeth. They had named him Sebastian Severus Harrison Potter.

"Yes, we can't decorate the tree without you, Papa." Their youngest climbed onto the bed and crawled to Severus. "See we even got the tinsel." Severus laugh as his youngest cuddled into his side. "See we even have cookies." He pointed to the tray that was set on the small table next to the bed. Adrian was all Severus, except for the nose and hair, that was all Harry. He was also the quickest one he had carried. He was done with his labor in a few hours, versus the other two who came close to three days.

"I see, Adrian." Severus caressed the three-year-olds back. "Did Daddy also bring hot chocolate?" 

"Yes, he said since we weren't on a sugar high from grandfather and grandmother, we could have some." Their only daughter answered. She had long black hair that she hated when it was cut. She was all Harry except for the eyes. She had his eyes. Eileen Lily was like her biological grandmothers, she was kind, sweet, and always smiling. She was his joy. 

All three had their fathers' intelligence which Severus was thankful for. They were also all Slytherin. Something he was forever grateful for especially when he feared they might be Gryffindor and he would have to spend his years chasing after them like he did their father to keep them alive. He teased Harry for years about him being a Gryffindor and how none of their children were. When he did he always got a weird smile from Harry. It wasn't until after Adrian was born and he happened to be talking to Minerva when she casually let it slip that Harry was originally to be a Slytherin but Dumbledore forced a change to Gryffindor. He stopped that thought, no need to get his blood pressure up thinking about what Dumbledore did to the two, err, three if he counted the deceased Dark Lord, of them. 

"No bad memories, Papa. It's time to decorate the tree." Eileen pointed to their fake tree at the end of the bed in front of the wardrobe. "It will be moved after we decorated it. Dad put a stability spell on it."

"Well, open the boxes, let's get this started." Harry clapped his hands to get them moving. "Ask Papa where things go." Severus hide his grin. His husband knew him so well. Severus had an order to how the tree was decorated. "We need to find the first ornament." 

The kids started going through the boxes, putting the lights in one pile, the decorations were sorted by year. Severus put a small date on each ornament when they first got them, so that is how they went onto the tree, by year. The kids declaring which ones they wanted to place on the tree. Harry found their first ornament. It was the first one they had ever had. Harry had bought it for Severus for their first Christmas together and therefore it went on the tree first. 

"I found it." Sebastian held it up. He handed it to Harry. Harry gave him a kiss on the top of his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drawings were done by mywitch


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be short...and it's based on Mywitch's other drawing.

"Harry, did you get the decorations down?" Severus was in the kitchen gathering items for the evening tea.

"Yes, I already sorted the boxes by years. We need to get another tree if we keep this up. We have great-grandchildren now to add to the tree." Harry couldn't believe this was going to be their seventy-fifth Christmas together.

"I think we should allow the kids to take their favorites for their trees." Severus put down the tray. "After we weed through them first." 

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Harry felt the couch dip as Severus sat down. They had their tea while listening to the wireless. When they were finished Harry placed the first box on Severus' lap. 

Severus carefully opened the top. He reached in and pulled out their first ornament. 


End file.
